marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt (Old West, Hero Datafile)
KID COLT Blaine Colt public Blaine lived a relative easy and peaceful life in the town of Salvation with his father and brother. As a young boy he learned how to shoot from his older brother Slim. Both of the Colt boys were known for their fiery temper and never backed down from a fight. Their father tried to teach them to “never shoot in anger”, knowing only too well about the precise aim and bold spirits of his boys. One day Slim was gunned down by outlaws out to prove they were a faster draw than him. From that day on young Blaine refused to carry a gun. His pacifistic attitude was seen as cowardly by the local people and earned him and his family the ire of the town’s sheriff and his deputy Lash Larribee. The sheriff wanted the Colt’s land and waited for an occasion to take it from Blaine’s Father. One day Deputy Larraby went to mock Blaine and ended up whipping him raw. Blaine still refused to strike back in anger. His father was disgusted at Blaine's unwillingness to fight and went to confront Larribee himself. Blaine's father was killed, and the sheriff and Lash pinned the murder on Blaine. Learning the truth from his friend Gabby, Colt was furious and devastated with grief over his father's murder and sought out to find those that where responsible. Already a crack shot with Colt pistols, Blaine took up his fathers twin Colt .45 guns. When he finally found the murders, he challenged them to a gunfight. Kid Colt won and killed his father's killers. He was however wrongly accused of murder when he did this, even though it was a fair gunfight (which was not illegal in the Wild West during this period of time). He was branded an"Outlaw" and got a price on his head. From that point on, Colt was on the run for the law wherever he went. With his trusty horse Steel he traveled to many places in the West, trying to do what was right in fighting crime, but also himself trying to stay out of the long arms of the law. During his travels, Kid Colt had incredible adventures and made many friends in the process. His reputation started to grow, and he even teamed up with many other famous heroes of the West. A few of these where the Two-Gun Kid, the famous Rawhide Kid (who met each other first as adversaries), Phantom Rider and Ringo Kid. Although Cold remained close friends to most of these people, his methods stood out among the others as a bit more daring or even more violent. Because of this he always remained sort of an outsider to the other famous gunslingers of the time and he mostly went on adventure solo. During his Outlaw days, Kid Colt also faced many adversaries. In his early days as a gunslinger, it where mostly bandits or murderers he faced. But as his reputation grew, stranger and more fantastic enemy's became part of his rogue-gallery, such as the Iron Mask, a man wrapped in Iron. Colt also remained a loner in his love-life, but did have a sometimes on, sometimes off relationship with Arizona Girl, a female adventurer with a similar attitude whom he was romantically involved with, and whom sometimes traveled by his side. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Colt Temper, Lawless Hero, Standing Up To A Bad Reputation Power Sets CRACKSHOT COWBOY Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stamina D6, Strength D6, Superhuman Accuracy D10 SFX: Driven. Step up the higher of mental or emotional stress to step back physical stress. SFX: High Risk. Borrow a die from the doom pool as an asset for for your next action, then step up the doom die by +1 and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Fast-Draw. Spend 1 PP to step up Reflexes by +1 for your next action. SFX: Marksman. If your pool includes Weapon power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: ”Never Shoot In Anger…” Before you take an action including a Crack Shot Cowboy power, you may move your emotional stress die to the doom pool and step up the Crack Shot Cowboy power for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Crack Shot Cowboy power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: The Anger. Step up emotional stress from mockery, loss, tragedy, or betrayal to gain 1 PP. KID COLT’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Dynamite. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Lasso. When creating rope-related assets or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Twin Colt .45 Irons. Double Weapon for your next action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to your power die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Kid Colt’s Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones MESSING AROUND WITH GUNS 1 XP When you draw faster than an opponent. 3 XP When you gun down someone in anger. 10 XP When you walk away the victor of a fair gunfight against a worthy opponent, or lay down your guns for good. WANTED! 1 XP When you use your reputation as a wanted outlaw to impress or intimidate someone. 3 XP When you have to skip town, because your reputation has caught up to you. 10 XP When the bounty on your head is doubled, or your name is cleared and the bounty on your head is nullified. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West